Wish
by animeangel665
Summary: Neji doesn't see the point in wishing on a star. NejiKiba Oneshot


"Hey Neji?"

"What?"

"Have you ever wished upon a star?"

The Hyuuga genius looked at Kiba like he was insane.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's fun. And it gives you something to believe in."

Neji sighed at the boys reasoning and laid back down on the hill.

"I don't want to believe in anything."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing I want to believe in. You can wish all you want but fate has already been decided." Neji explained. Kiba sat up this time and pouted at Neji.

"You're no fun. C'mon, just pick a star and make a wish."

"No."

"But its fun! Don't you know what fun is?" Kiba said, grabbing Neji's arm and pulling it gently. The Hyuuga glared at the dog-nin till the pulling stopped.

"I said no."

Kiba sighed and pouted some more. "Believing in things doesn't just happen. It's up to you to work and mold something into what you want to believe in. It's your choice. Like how you believe in fate."

Neji sighed and glanced at the sky. "Ok, fine. I have a star. Now what do I do?"

Kiba bounced around happily. "Now close your eyes and wish for what you want the most."

"What if it doesn't come true? Are you going to be there to help me cope with my disappointment?" Neji asked, glancing back at Kiba.

"That's why your wishing. Wishes don't always come true." Kiba explained. Neji gave the dog-nin a skeptic look but closed his eyes anyway.

_I wish..._

Neji opened his eyes slowly. "What now?"

"Now you wait and hope your wish comes true." Kiba said smiling. Neji gave him a death glare. Kiba shrugged with a small smirk on his face and turned to the sky. "What did you wish for?"

"I wished for a certain dog obsessed ninja to stop talking for five minutes." Neji said, smirking. Kiba glared at him while trying to stop the corners of his lips from twitching upwards.

"So you wished about me?"

"Well, you are the most annoying person I know." Neji explained while closing his eyes.

Kiba smiled and scooted closer to the Hyuuga. Said Hyuuga opened one eye as he felt the dog-nin move closer till their bodies were almost touching.

"You wanna know what I wished for?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"If it'll get you to shut up faster."

Kiba glared but told him anyway. "I wished that you could find something to believe in."

Neji opened both eyes in surprise at his statement.

"Why would you waste a wish like that on me?"

"It wasn't a waste because it was on you." Kiba explained, smiling. Neji sat up and pushed Kiba to the ground. In a breath, the Hyuuga genius was over him straddling his hips. "Neji, what are you-" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened for a moment and then fluttered shut.

A minute later both boys pulled back, gasping for air. Neji smirked through his gasping and rolled off the boy.

"I guess we both got our wishes granted."

"How?" Kiba asked, sitting up as he turned to the boy, his breath coming back to him.

"Well, I got you to shut up and you got me to believe in something."

"What do you believe in?"

"I believe in the fact that you love me more than you know." Neji said smirking. Kiba blushed and looked away. A hand cupped his cheek and turned him back to face Neji.

Kiba's blush deepened as he brought his face closer to Neji's. They both stared at each other for a moment before devouring each others lips. They fought for dominance until Neji, being the genius he was, gently pushed Kiba back to the ground and stuck his tongue in when he gasped in surprise.

They stayed like that, both quickly learning that they wouldn't die from oxygen loss if they breathed through their noses. Neji had inched his way underneath Kiba's clothing and was now making his presence known. Kiba arched into the touch as Neji scraped his nails lightly over his stomach.

Kiba pulled back slightly as he pushed Neji away.

"I don't our first time on a hill in a park in the dead of night." Kiba said. Neji nodded in agreement and crawled off the boy.

"So you love me then?" Neji asked, smirking. Kiba blushed again and nodded. "Good...because I love you too." and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly he stood up, picked up the dog-nin, and cradled him in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba yelled, trying to get down. Neji brought his face to Kiba's ear.

"Taking you to a place that's not a hill in a park." Neji whispered. Kiba shivered and nodded, agreeing with his plan. Neji smiled a genuine smile and kissed Kiba on the lips. When they pulled away Kiba glared at Neji.

"I'm top."

Neji raised an eyebrow at his statement. "You wish."

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- This is such a cute pairing that I couldn't help but make a fan fiction for them. At first I was going to make this a SasuNaru fanfic but then Kiba growled at me(in my mind) when I typed Naruto's name so I switched it to Kiba and then I was going to make a KibaShika fanfic but them Neji came and threatened me when I typed Shikamaru so I switched it to Neji and then everything was fine. (yes I'm weird...get over it) All in all I'm glad how this came out but Neji and Kiba are probably OOC because I don't see them hanging out on a hill in a park at night in the first place, but whatever. It's kind late right now so please forgive my spelling mistakes that I would have anyway even if I wasn't tired. Thank you for reading and please review if you can. They make me smile. And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who reviewed other pieces I've written (I'm not sure if any of you will read this...) and no that I appreciate it very much...ok I'm done now.**


End file.
